Sir Vye Ver
Sir Vye Ver is a White Knight of Falador. At one point he was a Commander, but has self-demoted himself to the rank of Captain. He is one of the Captains in the White Knight section led by Sir Vriff Vendet and Sir Bool. Early Life Vye was born in the year 140 of the 5th age. He was born in the downtown area of Falador, near the party room. Vye was the only child born into his family. His mother was not around him often, as her job as a barmaid kept her very busy. Vye's father was also a busy man, working on charter ships that traded all throughout Gielinor. Vye was very close to his father when he was available. Vye had spent fifteen years living an average citizen life. Shortly after turning fifteen, his father went missing after his ship sank somewhere in the southern sea. Vye was very heartbroken and soon satrted searching for jobs to keep the gold coming in. He spent his next four years doing small tasks for money. The Falador Guard When Vye was nineteen years old, he witnessed a woman being mugged. He desperately wanted to help the woman but was not sure how. Before he could act, a guard of Falador jumped into the scene and saved the woman from being stabbed. Vye was astonished at the act and soon began respecting the law with high regards. After a few weeks of thinking, Vye decided that he would join the Falador Guard. He did just that. Vye, however, had a lot coming to him, as the year was 164; the year of the war. The War of 164 soon broke out in Northern Asgarnia. Vye Ver, like most of the Falador Guard, held his station in Falador. The guards prepared for the war and expected it to soon strike the heart of Asgarnia, Falador. It soon did just that. With the help of The White Knights, The Falador Militia, and many other fighters, the guards were capable of defending the city from the evil forces. Vye was able to kill three attackers during the siege. Vye played a crucial role in preventing attackers from breaching the city's walls, whilst he was stationed at one of the city's main gates. The siege was almost won when Vye fell from one of Falador's walls. He landed hard and broke his arm. This prevented him from fighting any further, but he still aided in the defense by commanding his fellow guards, seeing as many higher ranked guards had been slain. After the war, Vye was promoted to the rank of Guard Sergeant in recognition of his gallant service. During his time as a Sergeant for the Falador Guards, Vye was put in command of a troop of 9 other guards, him making the 10th in his platoon. While serving as a Sergeant, Vye oversaw several raids on local criminal hideouts, and, under his leadership, a significant reduction in small crimes was noticed across Falador. During his one year as a Guard Sergeant, Vye attracted the attention of The White Knights. White Knight Partisan, Sir Chen D. Story, soon contacted Vye, and offered him a chance at squirehood. Vye readily accepted, but not before finishing his job with the Guards. Vye personally ensured that several of the men under him were promoted to the rank of Guard Corporal to spread the values he had taught them, long after his leaving. Within the week, Vye Ver was on his way to earning the title of White Knight. The White Knights Having left behind two years worth of work, Vye began training as a Squire. Due to his training in the Guard, Vye excelled in his training, and even rivaled some of his instructors in swordsmanship. Due to both his service with the Guard, and his excellent performance during training, Vye was given the rare honor of being knighted after only one year of training, rather than the normal five years. It was in the year of 167 that Vye Ver was knighted as a White Knight of Falador, bearing the rank of Initiate. From this day on, Vye would forever be known as “''Sir'' Vye Ver”. Vye found himself to be very popular amongst leadership in the White Knights. It is partly due to this, and his extreme loyalty to the order, that Vye Ver rose to the rank of White Knight Captain in under a year, the first person to reach the rank in what was, at the time, Sir Tain Def’s detachment of Knights. Sir Vye Ver served as a Captain for two years. During this period of time, command of the Knights was handed over to White Knight Commander, Sir Bool. However, tragedy would soon strike the White Knights… Under Sir Bool’s leadership, the White Knights prospered. Sir Vye Ver aided in leading the order as one of the senior most officers. In a terrible incident, both Sir Bool’s mother and sister were killed in a fire, which soon caused Sir Bool to take a leave of absence in order to mourn. Sir Vye Ver was then promoted to the rank Commander. Early on in his time as Commander, Sir Vye Ver was called to a diplomatic meeting near Catherby, leaving The White Knights under the temporary command of White Knight Senior Captain, Sir Maffy. Whilst on training exercises, Sir Maffy and the Knights were ambushed in a violent attack. Many of the White Knights perished in the ordeal, Sir Maffy being one of the many who died. Upon his return two weeks later, Sir Vye Ver found his order in ruins, and was left to deal with the chaos. Not long after the ambush, Sir Bool returned from Kandarin. He found the order he left behind, crumbling. The two worked together to restore glory to the White Knights, however, both agreed; it was time for a new leader. Sir Vye Ver and Sir Bool decided that White Knight Captain, Vriff Vendet was perfect for the job. Sir Vye Ver promoted White Knight Captain, Vriff Vendet to the rank of White Knight Commander, and stepped down from active duty as Leading Commander of the White Knights. Noticing a lack of leadership amongst the lower ranks, and the lack of need for a third White Knight Commander, Sir Vye Ver made a big decision. In order to balance the rankings of White Knight Officers, Sir Vye Ver officially stepped down as a White Knight Commander, resuming his old rank of White Knight Captain. To this day, Sir Vye Ver can be found alongside his longtime friends and brothers in arms, Sir Vriff Vendet and Sir Bool. Sir Vye Ver is still an active Captain, and is currently in charge of Asgarnian Kingdom Security. Sir Vye Ver can often be found working on his woodworking skills in any of Falador’s workshops. Trivia *Vye was created and is played by Sir Vye Ver. *Like most White Knights, "Sir Vye Ver" is a play on words. The name of this particular knight is derived from the word "Survivor". *Sir Vye was the first knight to reach the rank of Captain under Sir Tain Def. *Vye was the first knight under Sir Tain Def to win the Knight of the Week award. He was also the first knight to win the Knight of the Month award, after it was changed by Sir Bool. *Sir Vye Ver is one of the most decorated Knights in the order, claiming five medals; The Face of Loyalty, The Golden Halo, The Asgarnian Medal, The Vallancian Service Medal, and The Content Editing Medal. *He is one of very few White Knights who has willingly given himself a demotion. *Sir Vye Ver is a master lumberjack, and is fairly skilled in woodworking. Gallery recruitment Sir Vye.png|A recruitment poster featuring Sir Vye Sir Vye Sword.png|Vye with his sword Sir Vye's quote.png Commander Vye.png|Sir Vye Ver as a commander Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:White Knights Category:Saradominist Category:Commander Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia